SupergirlPower Girl Revelations
by zAtAnnA zAtArA
Summary: Power Girl and Supergirl (Linda Danvers on her last mission) study a Kryptonian spaceship with shocking results. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: All characters are the property of DC Comics

Writer's Note: Snaps to Peter David's amazing writing for really bringing this chica to life. Goddess only knows if I can do half as well. This story takes place in an Alternate Universe, in a timeline that is somewhat similar to the canon DC timeline. There are a few differences, such as the fact that Supergirl can still fly.

It was a dark city, a hidden city, an almost mythical city. She had never been here before, and she wasn't too certain of the fact that she even wanted to be there at that moment. The city emanated some sort of power, some sort of dark mystic energy. Nothing like the Chaos Stream or any other energy she had ever experienced. No...whatever this was, it was a million times more powerful. It was almost as if the entire balance of Earth lay in the foundations of this city. This dark, almost bestial place where hardly any sun could shine through, and the people wandered about with fear open on their faces, scurrying from one safe spot to another, fearful of being murdered, raped, or robbed.

Linda Danvers instinctively, and instantly, didn't like this city. But it felt as though this place were her destiny.

Why?

The young woman hurried past a bar that seemed to be filled with demons and humans alike, but the place didn't give off a safe vibe. But then again, what in this city did? Every brick, every windowpane, ever piece of fluttering, guttersniped paper gave off a powerful resonance of evil.

Suddenly, Linda felt an arm on her shoulder, and she world around, coming face to face with a sculpted, royal looking African-American face. This woman had high cheek bones and alluring eyes, and perhaps the most luscious lips that Linda had ever seen on a real person. The woman whispered her name, "Linda." She shook her gently and said it again, "Linda, your destiny awaits you Linda." The woman then paused, and then asked, her voice slowly changing, slowly becoming a little bubblier, "Linda?"

Suddenly Linda's eyes snapped open and the first thing that came into focus was a pair of sparkling, dark blue eyes. Linda Danvers yelped out loud and sat up in her bed, tossing her mussed brown hair over her shoulder as she realized that it was Power Girl who had come into her home, her bedroom, and awoken her. Linda rubbed her long lashed brown eyes as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and stood up.

"Hey...Karen," Linda greeted her friend groggily, "What time is it?"

"Just a little after eleven-thirty pm. We need to talk..."

"About? Look, if Superman sent you to tell me that I don't need to give up being Supergirl, tell him it's sweet and all, but...I need to move on."

Power Girl stared at Linda in shock for a moment, before she asked incredulously, "You're giving up the mantle?!"

"You...didn't know? Oh hell..." Linda replied in glum frustration as she sat back down on her bed. Power Girl followed suit and her blueberry eyes bored into Linda's almond ones. "Look...it's no big deal. Just...so much has happened, you know? And some are things that should have never come to pass. It's just...I wanna give it up. Give it all up and be normal. Live a normal life."

"Isn't this a normal life?"

"No...not for me, Karen. I mean, it was good while it lasted...but there's something more out there for me. Maybe something with a little less pain. I need to find that something."

"Can you do it later?"

"What do you mean?'

"I need your help."

"Why," Linda asked, sitting up a little straighter. "What's going on?"

"Well, I was on Themyscira, with Wonder Woman's permission, trying to see if the Oracles there knew anything about who I really am, and where I'm really from." Power Girl started, and then froze, puzzled for a moment.

"And?" Linda prodded gently.

"The Oracle said something about a spaceship that would crash here on Earth, in Metropolis, and that it would provide all the answers I was seeking."

"What sort of spaceship?"

"The Oracle didn't say. It's still somewhere out there though, in space. Lost in a time/space continuum or something. The Oracle wasn't too clear on the details."

"And you need me because...?"

"Two heads are better than one? Plus, hey, if you're giving up the mantle, then we have one last adventure together."

"Look...Karen...I'm really not sure about this..."

"Come on, Linda! Please?" Power Girl begged Linda, taking the young woman's hands in hers. Linda stared deeply into Power Girl's eyes, considering her friend's request.

"Fine," Linda agreed after a moment's deliberation. "I'll help you out on this...but just this one last time, alright, Karen? After that, I'm through with everything. Leesburg, Supergirl, everything."

"Works for me," Power Girl replied, giving the young brunette a swift hug. "You won't regret this...I promise."

A few hours later found the two young women just outside Jupiter's atmosphere. They were searching for the ship that the Oracle had told Power Girl about, but neither of the girls had had any luck as of yet. Supergirl was almost ready to give up and check out another galaxy went a metallic glint caught her eye. She turned around and tugged on Power Girl's cape.

The young superheroine, who herself had been about to check out a nearby moon, turned and signed, "What?"

Linda pointed out towards her right, looking at the ship that seemed to be almost frozen in the middle of space. Power Girl stared there for a moment, trying to see what it was that Supergirl was pointing to, and then noticed the same thing that Supergirl had noticed earlier. Power Girl gave her comrade a slight nod and the two started to fly in the direction of the glint.

Soon enough, the two blondes reached what they realized was the spaceship that they had been searching for. On its surface were engraved some Kryptonian symbols, though nothing that either Power Girl or Supergirl could understand. The women circled around the spaceship, trying to find a way inside, but to no avail. There was a small window there, but all that they could make out were red and blue blankets.

"What is it hiding?" Power Girl signed to Supergirl. Supergirl, for her part, merely shrugged, unsure of what was inside the spaceship as well.

Power Girl then gently let her hands graze over the Kryptonian encryptions. To get a better feel, she pulled off her gloves and did it again, trying to make some sense of the symbols.

The moment her hands touched the engravings, the engravings started to swirl and twirl, with flashes of yellow, red, and blue light. Linda noticed what was happening and rushed over to Karen's side of the ship.

Power Girl was staring mesmerized at the swirling colors, which seemed to be opening a portal. A portal which was starting to suck her into it. Supergirl, alarmed, pushed Power Girl out of the way.

It would have been a smart move, had it not been for the fact that the young mortal superhero was now being pulled in by the portal instead. Supergirl struggled against it, willing herself to not be pulled away, but it was to no avail.

In a flash of violent color, she was gone.


End file.
